


洛伦娜·诺布尔: 那一年，我给马拉多纳当贴身陪护

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 洛伦娜·格洛丽亚·诺布尔是阿根廷默沙东制药公司CEO威廉姆斯·诺布尔的女儿，她从法国巴黎第五大学毕业回国，威廉姆斯托阿根廷足协高层的关系让她为迭戈·马拉多纳担任私人贴身陪护。两年后，她前往南非投身omega健康与权益保护工作，还受到了亲善大使里奥·梅西的接见。2003年，法国八卦杂志《Closer》刊登了她撰写的一篇回忆录，记述了她在马拉多纳家担任陪护的点滴日常。





	洛伦娜·诺布尔: 那一年，我给马拉多纳当贴身陪护

 

**那一年，我给马拉多纳当贴身陪护**

文/洛伦娜·格洛丽亚·诺布尔

 **编者按：** 洛伦娜·格洛丽亚·诺布尔是阿根廷默沙东制药公司CEO威廉姆斯·诺布尔的女儿，她从法国巴黎第五大学毕业回国，威廉姆斯托阿根廷足协高层的关系让她为迭戈·马拉多纳担任私人贴身陪护。两年后，她前往南非投身omega健康与权益保护工作，还受到了亲善大使里奥·梅西的接见。2003年，法国八卦杂志《Closer》刊登了她撰写的一篇回忆录，记述了她在马拉多纳家担任陪护的点滴日常。

 

1994年9月，我结束了在第五大学医学院的学业，父亲立刻拜托表姐给我找了一份私人陪护的工作。我的主顾是国内大名鼎鼎的球星迭戈·马拉多纳，阿根廷人永远的骄傲。他因心脏病和低血压，身体长期处于亚健康状态，在13个月的禁赛期间需要一名职业护士贴身陪护。表姐说，马拉多纳本来不想要任何足协提供的人选，但在看过我的照片后立刻改了主意，看来我在巴黎跟风染的金发确实很有效果。

  
或许是我从小就在欧洲读书又对足球不甚了解的缘故，又或许是我那时刚刚毕业，对任何事情都提不起兴趣。总之我不理解他们为何如此激动，好像签订的一年合同是马拉多纳和我的婚书契约。这个被我的同胞视为上帝的天才，球场上一人当关万夫莫开的神射手，在我面前也不过是一个容易被美貌omega诱骗的普通alpha、一个憔悴支离的病人罢了。但我不得不承认，他在布宜诺斯艾利斯的别墅比我家豪华多了。  
在第一天的工作中，我就发现许多马拉多纳的传闻确实不是空穴来风。他看上去一脸病恹恹，总是神情倦怠地躺在游泳池边的躺椅上看着东南方向的天空，天气晴朗时能看到飞机从高空飞过（后来我才知道他就是坐在这里，用这样的姿势目送卡尼吉亚乘坐的飞机离开阿根廷）。每次我从他身边经过或是给他测血压、输液时，他就会直勾勾地盯着我的头发， 好像那不是一个年轻姑娘的脑袋，而是一颗需要立刻拼抢的足球。但他的目光并不像其他精虫上脑的alpha一样淫欲十足，反而充满着渴望、狂热、眷恋、悲伤等多种矛盾的情绪。我知道让他感兴趣的并不是我，他在透过我看一个已经失去的人。

  
直到有一天晚上，我们之间这种“你盯着我我不说话”的诡异关系被打破了。我在书房找营养菜谱时，从一个堆积着灰尘的柜子里发现了一张被撕成几块的照片。那是一张很普通的合影，马拉多纳搂着一个金发男人的头——看，他真的很迷恋像球的东西——对方一手摸着他的黑发，一手扶着他的大臂，两人穿着国家队队服，表情都很激动，马拉多纳更是快要哭出来了。

  
那个人就是他们口中的“金发荡妇”卡尼吉亚，那个利用他达到目的后就弃他而去的男人。我想默默把它们放回原位，又非常阴暗地想悄悄扔掉，反正他俩的关系就像照片一样已经被撕碎了。但马拉多纳突然出现在我身后，一把夺过照片，表情像个受尽委屈的孩子。他说他真后悔撕掉了照片，当时他还被足协公关部关禁闭，被放出来后就被告知卡尼吉亚已经转会到葡萄牙本菲卡，在永久退出国家队的声明上盖了手印。他没有得到一句解释，无论打电话、发邮件、上门寻找都得不到回应。他失魂落魄地回到训练基地，看见卡尼吉亚空荡荡的储物柜里只剩下了这张照片。他一边说一边流泪，哭得像个可怜的omega。我忍不住走上前，想像卡尼吉亚以前拥抱他那样抱住他。他迅速退开了，盯着我的头发说对不起，拿着照片走了。

  
自那天后，他说发现我不仅是个称职的护士，更是合格的倾听者——认真聆听，从不反驳，偶尔应和，还会提问——真讽刺，这恰恰是我经受过多年教育的最佳体现，也是我与他心心念念的那位叛逆omega截然不同的地方。因此，他开始喋喋不休地跟我讲他与卡尼吉亚的“爱情故事”。说到这儿，我还会为球王的记忆模式感到震撼，这可以说是医学史上的奇迹了。毕竟他连我刚刚递给他的牙膏放哪儿了都不知道，却能清楚地想起去年带卡尼吉亚逛酒吧时穿了哪条裤子。

  
一开始，我对此嗤之以鼻，左耳进右耳出。只有糊涂人才会把肉体交易看作爱情。表姐和父亲都说那个前国家队7号在利用马拉多纳的风流多情谋求上位，否则国家队怎么可能征招一名omega出征世界杯？否则他怎么会在爱人出事被禁赛后立刻跑到葡萄牙去呢？但在马拉多纳细致入微的描述中，这个被媒体称作“诱惑球王陷入堕落深渊的莎乐美”、让连我这种几乎不看球赛的人都心生鄙夷的omega不再是负面新闻的化身，他笑容灿烂、性格爽朗、说话耿直、争强好胜，还心怀浪漫而不切实际的幻想。他给马拉多纳挡酒，偷偷将马拉多纳的白酒换成凉水；他在进球后朝观众挥舞胳膊，笑着跳上队友的后背；他在被吻到腺体时会脸红，微微皱眉想要将他推开；他在禁赛时还按照训练作息健身，高烧时仍要完成跑步计划……随着马拉多纳讲的故事越来越多，卡尼吉亚也越来越像一个真实存在于我生活中的人，和新闻里被负面词汇包裹的“人”截然不同，我不知道哪个是真的，哪个是假的，亦或哪个才是我幻想出来的假想敌。

  
除了那些生活的细节，马拉多纳更愿意跟我讲他们的职业生涯，他们在球场上配合的场景。他讲卡尼吉亚的头脑如何聪慧、速度如何迅捷、意志如何顽强，面对喀麦隆砍伐般的攻击依然带球突破，在雾气与雨水的袭击下仍坚持攻击，每个月都要强忍注射强效抑制剂带来的剧痛……很多个夜晚，他都会打开录像，邀请我与他一起看足球比赛。他重温自己与卡尼吉亚的旧梦，我开始认识球场上叱咤风云的迭戈。那些神迹般的抽射、跃动的肌肉，真让人折服。至于在他右路形影相随的“风之子”，我必须承认他的确有着惊人的速度和爆发力，他在球场上奔跑时金发被风吹起的样子确实很美，我永远都比不过。  
有次，马拉多纳讲起自己去看卡尼吉亚在河床队的比赛。在队友被恶意犯规后，卡尼吉亚跑上前，把对方铲球也铲人的后卫狠狠推个趔趄。他与比自己高10厘米的alpha头顶头地对峙，互相飚狠话，直闹到他给自己的队友道歉才罢休。

  
我吓呆了，我从来没遇到过主动站出来挑衅alpha的omega，更没见过omega为alpha出头的情况。没人对我们有这样的期待和要求，我们只需要做好份内事，照顾好自己的家人，alpha自然会保护我们。回家后，我跟父亲聊起这个话题，父亲让我不要管闲事，无论遇到什么都不要去挑衅alpha，那是不守规矩的omega才会做的事，非常不体面。马拉多纳讲到卡尼吉亚的挑衅行为时，眼中却流露出无比自豪的神情，根本不认为这件事有任何不体面之处。不过有一点他们倒是达成了一致——都认为这样的挑衅行为确实很危险，“卡尼还年轻，不知道这样做可能会给自己带来的潜在威胁，他没有受伤真是很幸运”。

 

  
1995年4月30日，我永远记得那一天。此时距马拉多纳禁赛期结束还有五个月，可能是心中压抑的感情终于有了宣泄的地方，他的身体很快康复，精神状态也越来越好，他每次打电话时都会很开心地向对方宣布自己即将重返赛场的喜讯。但那一天，他在与足协纪律委员会交涉时突然出现血压下降、心脏疼痛的症状，一度险些昏厥。晚上回到家，他就把自己关在卧室里，无论我怎么敲门都不理，宛如跟家长闹脾气的叛逆少年。我和营养师手足无措，根本不知道发生了什么让他病情反复并开始自虐。营养师去加热饭菜，我打开网页搜索新闻，看到了卡尼吉亚在里斯本被一群alpha袭击的报道。新闻只有短短几百字，还藏在一堆娱乐八卦底下，隐含的信息十分难以启齿，似乎他在夜晚的红灯区附近遭遇激进球迷的轮番羞辱，还破了相。

  
我又去敲马拉多纳的卧室门，告诉他这些惊人的措辞只是记者吸引读者注意的惯用手段，实际绝对不会这么严重。为了劝他开门吃药，我说自己可以帮他伪造病历，让他有机会去葡萄牙看医生，顺便探望住院的病人。果然，万事都与卡尼吉亚有关，马拉多纳立刻打开门，让我趁着他下午几乎昏厥的势头立刻写病历和诊断书。我花了两个半小时才让他明白，那是不可能的，只有正常治疗、正常生活才能让他不在卡尼吉亚回国之前死掉。

马拉多纳失眠了两个晚上，之后他经常躲在书房里打电话，有一次甚至从凌晨聊到了天明。我不知道他为什么要在自己家里躲躲藏藏的，反正每个人都知道他在做什么、跟谁聊天，但每次通完电话后他的心情就会变好。直到8月24日，他突然提前终止了与我签订的合同，让我回家住，随时欢迎我回来玩。我问他是我照顾得不好吗，他认真地说，我是他见过最负责任最有原则的护士，我一定会成为一个优秀的医护工作者。我知道，卡尼吉亚要回来了，他肯定要回来的，毕竟他一直没有从马拉多纳心里离开。次日清晨，我来拿回我落在书房的一叠报刊。进门后，我看到客厅有一只明显不属于这个家的行李箱和一个本该属于这个家的男人。卡尼吉亚穿着黑衬衫黑裤子，脸色苍白，左额有一道浅浅的疤痕，唯有金发让他看起来多了一丝生气。但他笑得很开朗，就像每次进球后和马拉多纳拥抱时那样。他用开玩笑的方式感谢我一直细心照料马拉多纳，“能忍受迭戈坏脾气的人可真不多，你真了不起，到现在都没给他打空气针”。听到他编排自己，马拉多纳假装生气地捏了下他的腰:“只有你每晚都惦记着要谋杀我，诺布尔小姐可比你体贴多了。”  
尽管他们拉着我的手谈论着我的事夸赞着我的工作能力，可我仍感觉自己瞬间变得多余。他们一旦在一起，就像是在全世界面前树立了一道屏障，无论在球场上还是生活中，都令人无法插足。  
我离开前，卡尼吉亚弯腰拥抱了我，在我额头烙下极有分寸的亲吻。他的头发不经意地划过我的脸，留下了一丝擦伤般的香气。那时我顿悟了，与其说我曾厌烦他纵情叛逆的举止，不如说同为omega，我嫉妒他身为男性却有比我更具魅力的风情。他甚至从没用这份旁人求都求不来的风情走捷径来为自己争取点什么，只是单纯地想踢球、想比赛、想赢球、想守着他的迭戈，让见惯美人的马拉多纳无法割舍，让每个见过他的人无法忘却。

  
谁都无法预料哪一个人的哪一句话会在时光中如蝴蝶扇动翅膀般掀起波澜。在陪护马拉多纳的1年零3个月里，我不止了解了真实的他和真实的卡尼吉亚，也意识到自己作为女性omega本身具有的能量，我会成为一个优秀的医护工作者。经过漫长的拉锯战，我终于说服了父亲并解除了已经签订的工作合约，投身疾病护理。2001年，为响应《阿拉木图宣言》，我和丈夫申请加入了联合国omega慈善基金会援助南非小组，此后一直定居在恩塔比森市区。今年年初，我在基金会简陋的帐篷里与来访的现任形象大使里奥·梅西见面，他温柔地抱着孩子们，还送给我们一箱特意从家乡买来的马黛茶。这位世界顶级球员、马拉多纳的亲传弟子，也是一个omega。这算是我与马拉多纳最后的联系与接触，如今我和大家一样，只知道他目前仍活跃在体育圈和媒体视野里，卡尼吉亚生了一个女儿，正怀着他们第二个孩子。

  
我不会说他们改变了我的人生，事实上，没有任何人有能力改变别人的人生。虽然我不愿承认，但我确实在经年累月的迷茫与顺从后、在迷恋着马拉多纳嫉妒着卡尼吉亚的过程中突然发现了自我的意义，为自己即将做出的选择找到了自洽的逻辑。就像他们说的，即使你是一个omega，你也可以选择自己喜欢的事情，不需要谁原谅，也不用和别人妥协。的确，第二性征、原生家庭都是无法更改的，但你可以在长大后自己决定要花多少力气去对抗。就像他们说的，即使你是一个omega，你也可以选择自己喜欢的事情，不需要谁原谅，也不用和别人妥协。


End file.
